bloodsailbuccaneersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aredin Hamilton
|relatives=Kiryne Hamilton (sister) Al'elena Hamilton (wife) Aethor Hamilton (son) Celestia and Liliana (daughters) |factionicon=Alliance |allegiance=Alliance of Lordaeron Kingdom of Lordaeron |branch= Lordaeron Army |yos=6 ADP - 20 ADP |rank= Master Sergeant |battles/wars=The Second War :Battle of Hillsbrad Foothills :Siege of Capital City The Third War :Culling of Stratholme :Scourging of Lordaeron}}Aredin Hamilton is a member of the Stormwind Intelligence. A veteran of both the Second and Third wars, Aredin stayed behind in Lordaeron after the fall of the Capital City, fighting back against the undead until his eventual retreat south, during which he was finally reunited with his family. His methods and tactics in the north, however, drew the attention of SI:7, and it wasn't long before he was recruited into the intelligence team. Wyrmrest Accord Wiki - Aredin Hamilton Physical Appearance Personality Aredin Hamilton is an intensely lawful soldier of the Alliance military. Since he was young, Aredin always obeyed orders from his superiors, rarely ever questing the morality or intent. When he was ordered to slaughter the infected civilians on the streets of Stratholme, Aredin recognized that the decision was morally wrong, but agreed with Prince Arthas that it needed to be done in order to save Lordaeron. Often sacrificing honor for the sake of getting the job done, he proved himself willing to do damn near anything if it meant success. For Aredin, when it comes to the Alliance, there is no line he won't cross, and with rising tension on the world stage, he's ready to thrive. He takes his high-ranking position within the Alliance seriously and will not hesitate to turn on close acquaintances or even friends if they seem like they are turning their back on the Alliance. Biography Early life Aredin Hamilton was born and raised in Lordaeron alongside his younger sister Kiryne Hamilton. At the young age of fourteen, Aredin met a quel'dorei priestess named Al'elena Highseeker. Despite his young age, Aredin managed to successfully woo the quel'dorei, convincing her to start a romantic relationship with him. At the age of sixteen, Aredin enlisted as a soldier in the Alliance of Lordaeron. Before he deployed at the start of the Second War, Aredin decided to make a last minute decision to marry Al'elena due to his fear of not surviving the war. The Second War Aredin was assigned to the 8th Infantry Battalion of Lordaeron led by Commander Joseph Jenkins. Aredin participated in the Battle of Hillsbrad Foothills against the Orcish Horde, which resulted in the Horde retreating east to the Hinterlands and Quel'Thalas. After their victory in Hillsbrad, the 8th Battalion were ordered to fall back to Capital City, where they would hold out during the Siege of Capital City. During the siege, Aredin dropped hot oil on the orcs as they attempted to climb up the walls. Though they eventually ran out of oil, Aredin was ordered to start raining down arrows and fire on the orcs. The success lasted for some time until the overwhelming might of the Horde pushed them back. Slowly the orcs started to climb up the walls and bring down the defenders one by one while ammunition started to run dangerously low. Due to Aredin's small stature, he was able to sneak behind the orcs and attack them by surprise, jumping on their backs and slitting their throats. After the war, Aredin reunited with his wife, fathering three children — Aethor, Celestia, and Liliana. The Third War When a mysterious plague began to spread across the lands of Lordaeron, Aredin was called to action by his prince, Arthas Menethil. Aredin was tasked to purge the city of Stratholme, to which he thought was morally wrong, but had to be done in order to protect the kingdom. He complied to his prince's orders and proceeded to go house to house, slaying every citizen he found. He eventually ran into house with three young children that reminded him of his own. Initially planning to sneak them out of the city, he noticed that the youngest one was infected with the plague. He reluctantly decided that they needed to be put down before they spread the plague even further, slaughtering all three of them. He still recalls that decision being the most difficult that he had ever made. Aredin stayed behind in Lordaeron after the fall of the Capital City, fighting back against the undead until his eventual retreat south, during which he was finally reunited with his family. Stormwind Intelligence His methods and tactics in the north drew the attention of SI:7, and it wasn't long before he was recruited into the intelligence team. Trivia *The character of Aredin Hamilton originated on the RP server Wyrmrest Accord US. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Rogue